1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a product specification setting apparatus and a fan motor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, controllers of various products include substrates therein of which heat needs to be radiated. Therefore, each product is provided with a fan motor for circulating air through the inside of the controller.
The amount of heat that needs to be radiated by a fan motor varies depending on the amount of heat generated on the substrate included in the controller.
Therefore, as the fan motors belonging to the same series (group) of products, there are provided products having specifications including the different rotation speed of a fan, the different type of a sensor to be used, and/or the different type of a speed control.
For example, as fan motors belonging to the same series of products having the same longitudinal and lateral dimensions, the same thickness, the same fan type, and the same rated voltage, as many as 30 kinds of products each having the different fan speed, the different type of a sensor to be used, and/or the different type of a speed control are provided.
Thus, with conventional techniques, as many as 30 kinds of products are manufactured and kept in stock in a warehouse with a stock control.
According to a technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-72794, it is possible to alter a control program written in an internal memory provided on a circuit board of a fan motor. By using this technique, it is possible to modify the specifications of the fan motor at the time of shipping in order to meet the requests of the client (purchaser).